James Walker (Reaper.)
Name: James "Patrick" Walker. Looks: 30. age: 44. date of birth: March 13, 2508. Occupation: UNSC, Recruit Officer, Lieutenant, Spartan 4. family: Georgie Walker (Walker) Damian Walker (Father). next of kin: N/A. friends: Fireteam Reaper. Weapons: • Human Sniper Primary • Lightrifle. Secondary. • Assault Rifle Backup Armor: • Helljumper • Wetwork Height: 5'8 weight: 130 lbs. appearance: without his armor, James has short spiky dirty blonde hair. hazel colored eyes, and a slender muscular body type. James in terms of his skin color, is a tanned american. Having scars on his arms, and left cheek. James got the scars, from fighting without armor. attributes: ,,Battle Analysis- James is smart enough to compare, contrast, and analysis nearly any battle tactic. Stealth- James is one of the best of the best, in terms of stealth. Being as silent, and sneaky as a snake. Master Thievery- James has learned on his own, how to to pickpocket, and steal without getting caught. Armor Ability (s): Active Camouflage- James has active camo, for his first armor ability. Unlike the previous times, its been used by Spartans. Due to the integrated promethazine tech, James's active como can last 5 seconds more. Promethean Vision- James has the armor ability, called Promethean Vision. With this armor ability, James can see through Solid objects. Hologram- James's last known armor ability, is called Hologram. By using the Hologram armor ability, James can deploy a holographic version of himself. normally the hologram would last, 10 seconds. With James's intergraded suit, however his last 15. Disadvantages: Recklessness- James's is very reckless, and does whatever the hell he wants. Not caring about the aftermath, in which follows his course of actions. Biography: September 5th, 2514: This date was one of the most traumatic moments, in which 6 year old James's walker experienced. On September 5th, of that year. James Walker, Witnessed the cold hearted death of his father. A moment in his life, where he realized the truth. That the world he lives in, is only as cruel as you make it out to be. James couldn't forget those moments, in which the Covenant prowled through his father's life. Being the date of record, where Jericho 7 was attacked. Grunts Deployed from their ship, touching on the grounds. Step by step, heading into battle. Following the Grunts, came the Elites backed up by jackals. The Spartans, or nonetheless pre ops Marines. Was sent to this planet, with orders of securing any civilian life. Momentarily after his father was murdered, James dashed his away trying to get to his father. Hoping he could speak to him, before his last breath. Things didn't go as hoped, however as James was too late. The deed was done, and James fuel of later motivation came to be. March 15, 2531: March 15th, of the year 2531. This was the exact date, in which James Walker went into ODST training. It was 2 days, after his 23rd birthday. Being brought up in the training regiment, where he would be placed. James starting off with his training, was a slow recruit. Not keeping up, where as the others did. This was one of the things, James later on wanted to fix. Being particularly slower, in terms of training. Naturally James had to train, longer than the others. Knowing what had to be done, James didn't complain. Day after day, went by. James eventually was quicker on his feet, and was faster than a few others. For quite some time, James was ahead of just game. Training , for however long needed to be. James was always prepped, in terms of combat. October 15th, 2552: October 15th, 20552. This date marked the first official mission, James did as an ODST. Being tasked by the UNSC, James and a few others. Including, one he eventually befriended Marcus Mcknight. Was deployed on the same planet, that bucks team was deployed. Their mission, on the other hand was different. James, and his fellow ODST members. Was sent to the planet, with the mission of finding more intel on the flood. Though the mission wasn't easy, by any means. James did his best, to follow through, and succeed. During the course of time, their mission took place. James told them to separate, and cover more ground. With them all covering grounds, separately. James headed off, in his own pursuit. Following the moments, after being on his own. James, unexpectedly came across a hored of flood. Wanting to handle them on his own, James fended them off. Blasting each one with his, Assault rifle. Getting them out of his way, with barely any problems. October 17th, 2552: do Two days after deployment, and being separated. James found himself, in a deeper hole. Miraculously coming across waves of the, flood. This time, however james got on higher grounds. Using his handy sniper rifle, sniping and exterminating the pesk. Things didn't just ease up as, James discovered the gravemind. A leader of the flood, and horrid creation. James was spoken too, in terms of coming across such a thing. Trying to contact his team, James had no luck. His armors com system, wasn't functioning. Leaving ODST James Walker, having to escape on his own. The gravemind sending its flood, after him in small dispatches. James was in the fight for his life. Only making it out, by a thread. James took an armed c4, and planted it. Setting it off, once he was safe and secure. The explosion taking most of the flood down, and hopefully the gravemind as well. April 19th, 2555: On the 19th of April, in the year 2255. James Walker, was recruited by Spartan Jun. Accepting the request, in which he'd become a spartan 4. James left behind his career, being an Orbital Drop Shock Trooper. Being ready to embrace himself, James was now officially a spartan 4. Something James loved being, due to the thrill of his life. While being a novice, in terms of Spartan 4. James was teamed up, and accompanied Sara Palmer. A fellow Spartan, who he grown to admire. During the time, they partnered up. James learned more, and more about what it means being a Spartan. July 20, 2557: On July 21st, of the year 2557. Two years, and 1 day after being a Spartan 4. James Walker, who for sometime was already being set out on his own. Came across the threat, of the Uprising Prometheans. Finding out about them, James reported back, directly confirming it to the UNSC. With the UNSC knowing, what James told them. They had sent him, Palmer, and McKnight. McKnight being recruited by James, and palmer. To go and gather more Intel, in hopes they could find the weaknesses. During their mission, James & McKnight caught up. Discussing what all they missed, in terms of each other's life. James spook up, about the flood. Which enraged McKnight, since he kept it a secret. This enragement, lead McKnight to going off and ignoring James. However, following their mission. James had saved McKnight's life, and all was forgiven so it seems. July 23, 2557: On July 23, 2557. Exactly two days after, following the beginning of halo 4's events. James Walker, went on a solo mission. In which he went off, in hopes of getting personal Intel on Prometheans. As it turned out, James wanted their tech intergraded into his suit. Knowing that McKnight would worry, James hesitatedingly told McKnight. Who agreed not to tell Palmer, since she'd go after him. James seemingly took off, and started his solo mission. Not knowing if he'd make it out alive, however palmer knew something was off. Questioning his whereabouts, Palmer and former ODST Buck. Headed off to go find James, and bring his ass back. Which as end result, lead to James fighting buck. Ending up only beating him, after tying up. Once their little fight was over, James not really wanting to came back. Though his mission was already, successful. As he got the tech, in which could be intergraded.